Date With Destiny IV
Date With Destiny IV, ''(or also known as Ultimate Night XXIV: The Return of the Inmortals) was the Fourth of '''Date With Destiny PPV '''and chronologically the Twenty fourth edition of '''Ultimate Night'. The Event took place on April 4th, 2009, at Delfino Shine Sprite Stadium in Isle Delfino and was the First Date With Destiny/Ultimate Night Held in the state of Delfino and the Second one to be held in outdoors, with the first being Ultimate Night IX. The Event featured a Supercard of 14 matches, in which involved Two Main events and the Blockbuster Main event of the Nightl''' '''Background Date With Destiny IV, featured fourteen professional wrestling matches with wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines. Wrestlers were portrayed as either villains or fan favorites as they followed a series of tension-building events, which culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. All wrestlers belonged to either the BRAWL, Smashdown or EWC brands, assigned its employees to different programs. Blockbuster Main event, was given to BRAWL, and involved a storyline of the Returning Mario, 'seeking retribution after being betrayed and injured by own his Brother, '''Luigi '(Back then, known as his heel gimmick '''Mr.L). A Storyline which was branded as "Two years in the Making". After Luigi turned against his brother, back in Unforgiven 2008, in which Mario suffered an career threatning injury which kept him out of action. From there, Luigi continued his rise to the top, and finally at Date With Destiny III/Ultimate Night XXIII, Luigi defeated Superman in a "Do or Die" Match for the''' World Heavyweight Championship''' in which the loser, would be fired and banned from the WWC for a time of five years, in which Superman Lost, thus Luigi becoming the new World Heavyweight Champion. Throughout the 2008, Luigi Succesfully defended the World Heavyweight Title against several contenders, among several iconic rivalries with Link and Jason Voorhees. '''After Link lost his final chance for the championship at '''Holy Brawl Night 2009, Luigi had no challengers from BRAWL, thus throwing the challenge for a Smashdown SUperstar to fight against him. However, Mario returned during the Holy Brawl match, as the 30th man, eliminating Sonic the Hedgehog, Link and Spiderman and Winning the contendership for Any World Championship match. After his Victory, The Edition of BRAWL after Holy Brawl, BRAWL, EWC and Smashdown General Managers arrived to offer Mario the contracts for his Blockbuster Main Event Championship, with all the three champions in the ring. Luigi tried to persuade Mario to pick either the WWC Championship or the EWC Championship, warning him that if he would choose him, he would regret his decision. Despite that Threat, Mario chose Luigi and attacked him with a Warpzone Bottom through the table, and then signed the contract match for Date With Destiny. The Predominant Rivalry of SmashDown, involved a Triple Threat Rivalry between Iron-Man, Spider-Man and Captain America. The Feud started at the beggining of the 2008, After Captain America and Iron-Man split sides during the Marvel vs Capcom feud. Then, it began to Rise, when the DC Alliance and the Netherrealm Team chose their sides. Finally, =